


My Friend, Natsuki Subaru

by TheWeebPound



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeebPound/pseuds/TheWeebPound
Summary: Subaru and the Emilia faction are in a battle with the Sin Archbishop of Lust. It's looking really bad for them but a young man has one final plan.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	My Friend, Natsuki Subaru

_This is bad. We had a plan. What went wrong? How do we god damn kill her?!_

A young man’s thoughts were rambling away. That young man and his companions were fighting a fierce battle. Natsuki Subaru and the Emilia faction are currently engaged in a fight with the one who holds the title of [Lust].

The Witch Cult’s Sin Archbishop of Lust, Capella Emerada Lugunica.

_God damn it! At this rate, I’ll need to restart. Why are all of you so damn persistent and strong?_

Natsuki Subaru needs to break out of the deadlock he is in fast. If he does not, he risks having to see any of his closest companions being mutilated.

The Sin Archbishop’s power will turn his friends into flies and unrecognizable slabs of meat if he doesn’t proceed carefully

_What to do? What to doooo?_

“Gahahahahahaha! You insignificant rotten lumps of flesh! You can’t even defeat a lovely little ol’ lady like myself?” said the Sin Archbishop, smiling as she causes great suffering for Subaru.

Subaru thinks how they can break out of this deadlock. Emilia is unconscious, Beatrice is out of mana, Ram is bleeding out and Garfiel is trying to keep Ram alive. Subaru’s condition is just as bad as his companions due to taking their burdens through a power called [Cor Leonis].

_We’re really fucked. Ah shit. No one is dead yet. There’s still a chance. If only I had the power to fucking save everyone._

He wants to save them. He needs to save them. Without them, he is nothing. Emilia, Beatrice, Ram, Rem, Garfiel, Frederica, Meili, Petra. And-

“Don’t go thinking you’ve won, archbishop! We’re still standing and we will keep standing until we have put you in the ground.” said another young man, a close friend of Natsuki Subaru.

The young man, Otto Suwen, boldly proclaimed this to the Sin Archbishop. Despite the situation, he hasn’t given up yet. He can’t give up when Subaru is fighting for him and for his friends.

“Kahahahahaha! The fuck are you going to do? A small man who shows no combat ability! You really think you can kill me? Are you stupid? I’m immortal! Ahahahahahaha!” The Sin Archbishop belittled Otto. The Sin Archbishop believed Otto could do nothing about the situation they were in.

“Really now? Believing something like that. Even non-combatants can put up a good fight. Look at Natsuki-san. No matter what, we will bury you archbishop.” Otto only brushes aside the Sin Archbishop’s words.

Otto is standing in front of Subaru. To Subaru, it looks like he is steeling himself for something. Strengthening his resolve.

“Ott-”

Subaru wasn’t able to finish his words. Otto had strengthened his resolve. What matters is what comes next.

Otto broke into a sprint towards the Sin Archbishop.

“OTTO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Ahahahahaha! Running at me with no plan! What a stupid slab of meat! Come here and DIE!! Kyahahahahaha~”

Otto was getting closer to the Sin Archbishop, seemingly with no plan. However, Otto indeed had a plan. He wouldn’t rush in without one.

With his hand thrusted out, he shouted-

“UL DONA!”

* * *

*******

* * *

_Natsuki-san is always pushing himself for us. Why does he even go to such lengths? That idiot._

Inside the freshly-created dome of earth stood two opponents. [Lust] and Otto Suwen. Facing each other, the Sin Archbishop opened her mouth.

“You blocked yourself off from the other flesh piles? AHAHA~ What a moronic meat! You have a brain, meat? You got a deathwish, meat? Well, I’d have a deathwish if I looked like you too! Ah, I’m so glad I don’t have your pitifulpitiful face!”

Otto is coughing and trying to catch his breath. He never had a lot of mana reserves, so a spell at the Ul level took a toll on him. However, he was managing. He ate an emergency bokko fruit he was saving to forcibly replenish his mana. After that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few red crystals.

“The fuck are those? You’re going to use those tiny rocks to kill me? GAHAHAHAHAA~ Don’t make me laugh! This was your plan?” The Sin Archbishop gave him a nasty laugh.

“They are mana crystals. Specifically crystals of the fire type. I’m sure even you know what those are. These have strange properties when they are in their raw forms. If I’m not careful with them-”

With that, Otto crushed the mana crystals. They started smoking, making a sizzling sound. He took a look at the Sin Archbishop.

“They might make an explosion, you see.”

He threw the mana crystal shards in all directions. Within a few seconds, they exploded in a napalm like explosion. Coated in oil, the shards caused a great fire within the dome turning it into a furnace.

“The fuck are you doing? Ah shit I can’t let it burn me too much. Hey, you! Why are you doing this?! I’m just going to break out! Ah, but I’ll gladly stay and watch you burn first!”

Otto was burning. He was being burnt alive. However, he felt no pain or agony. The reason for that-

“Jeez that guy. Even now he’s pushing himself. I need to live up to his expectations then.”

He cast Dona right under him to get a boost towards the Sin Archbishop. He reached into his bag and pulled out two containers of oil. As he got close, he threw them at the Sin Archbishop. Upon shattering, the oil caught fire. As the Sin Archbishop’s body was being incinerated, dark smoke was rising from her limbs.

“You’re the one who gave Natsuki-san his blackened leg and caused Crusch-san a great deal of agony, correct? I’m pretty sure your blood had something to with it. So what happens if it were to be boiled inside your veins?” said Otto as he was trying to outlive the Sin Archbishop.

The reason why he was remaining standing for this long inside the furnace was a joint effort between Subaru’s [Cor Leonis] and-

“Thanks guys. If you weren’t here, I’d probably have died earlier.” said Otto as a few small lights were floating around him.

Lesser spirits. Not a lot of people are able to make contracts with them, let alone understand what they are saying. Otto has a gift, the Divine Protection of Soul Whispering, that allows him to be able to speak to animals. His divine protection also allows him to speak with lesser spirits, although they typically ignore him.

The only reason why he was able to make a provisional contract was due to the spirits admiring his resolve to sacrifice himself for his friends. Otto only needed them to keep him alive as long as possible.

Capella of [Lust] was burning alive and her dragon blood was boiling. She was regenerating her body as fast as she could. Otto was also being incinerated, his skin melting at his legs. If Subaru hadn’t intervened, Otto would probably be on the ground with his whole body being melted. The lesser spirits were here to heal Otto as long as they could, so having only his legs burnt were making it easier for them. However, he could feel his legs getting weaker and weaker, bit by bit.

“Fucking hell! This is getting dangerous! Throwing your life away, damn meat! Why are you so inclined to help other meats, meat! Damn it, I’ll just break out of here!” said the Sin Archbishop, transforming into a dragon after her words.

The dragon was slowly dying but it made efforts to break the earth dome. No, it was going to break the dome with barely any effort at all. Otto couldn’t let her. Otto can’t let her get to his companions. With a few bashes, the earth dome cracked open.

“Like I’ll let that happen! UL DONA!” yelled Otto as he fixed the dome. The Sin Archbishop didn’t stop after this however. She just kept bashing the wall.

“Shit. UL DONA!” Otto was trying to keep up with her. Hoping his body survives the onslaught of magic, he kept casting the spell.

“UL DONA! UL DONA! UL DONAA!!” Otto kept chanting the spell that would keep the Sin Archbishop in the flames, eventually using his od to keep it going. Shortening his lifespan bit by bit, Otto kept the Sin Archbishop from reaching his friends. Eventually, the flames caught up to his leg’s strength as the heavy toll from the spellcasting took place.

Falling to the ground, Otto was engulfed inside the flames. He could feel the slight burn of the fire but someone was taking most of the burden from him. Otto took a final look at the burning Sin Archbishop of Lust.

“This will be your end archbishop. I’ll burn every last one of your cells before I let you torture my friends.” Otto was determined to finish the Sin Archbishop. The Sin Archbishop realized she has to kill Otto so he stops casting Ul Dona. With that in mind, the dragon lept toward Otto Suwen with the intent to kill him.

“You are bloody damn annoying, meat! Fucking DIEE!! I’ll rip your throat out, you worthless pile of -HK!!”

“EL DONA!!” yelled Otto as the point of the knife inside the dragon’s throat created multiple earth spikes. The spikes stabbed through the dragon’s neck and were sticking out. With that, the dragon finally lost its strength.

Succumbing to the great flames inside the dome, the dragon fell over. Otto crawled over to the dragon and stared it down. He prepared the knife in his hand.

“Don’t you dare even think of coming back. I’m going to bury you and make sure you can’t hurt my friends. Kindly go to the depths of hell, Sin Archbishop.”

With that, Otto stabbed his knife into the dragon’s body. Using more of his od, he chanted-

“EL DONA!” The spikes stabbed out of the dragon’s body. It isn’t enough to cut it into smaller chunks however.

“EL DONA! EL DONA!” Otto casts this spell until the dragon is small enough to burn away quickly. Otto reaches into his pocket one last time. As he pulls out the raw mana crystal, he looks at his hand. His skin has melted and he can see the surface of his hand bubbling. He still can’t open the dome however. He has one more thing to do.

Crushing the mana crystal, he puts the shards into the body of the dragon. Leaping as far back as he can with his weakened legs, the shards explode. The Sin Archbishop of Lust has been defeated.

* * *

*******

* * *

Subaru felt something familiar in that instant. Something formless wriggled its way into his soul. With this, Subaru knew that [Lust] was defeated. It was the same feeling when [Sloth] and [Greed] were defeated.

“God damn it Otto, you idiot! Emilia, Beatrice! Open it!” yelled Subaru as he was standing outside the dome. With that, Emilia came over with an “understood” and hit the wall with ice magic until it cracked open. Subaru and the Emilia faction ran over to where Otto was, putting out the fire around him.

Otto had his eyes closed and had burns all over his body. Subaru told Beatrice and Emilia to give him as much healing as they can. They all knew what kind of agony his body was supposed to have gone through. As the healing process started, Subaru knelt down towards Otto. A tear trickled down his eye.

“Why Otto? Why have you done this? Sacrificing yourself for someone like me. It should have been me.” Subaru put himself down as he held his head down.

“I-Isn’t that what y-you would do?”

Subaru lifted his head up. Otto’s eyes were open slightly and were staring at Subaru. Otto’s words meant he was not dead yet. He still had a chance.

“Heal him faster! Come on!” Subaru pleaded to his companions to keep him alive. Subaru can’t let Otto die. He just won’t. Otto put his hand on Subaru’s arm and said “It’s ok.” He lifted part of his shirt up. Subaru’s eyes widened.

He had blackened skin. Not just the skin, his veins were black. Capella left Otto with a curse not even Felix can heal. Not only that, it was slowly spreading. Even if Subaru took the curse from Otto, it would only grow again. Subaru grit his teeth at this sudden development. He simply cursed Capella and hoped she was burning in hell.

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!! COME ON, LUST! MANIFEST ALREADY! I NEED TO SAVE OTTO! I CAN’T LET HIM DIE. I FUCKING CAN’T!”

Subaru cursed his own powerlessness at healing abilities. All he could do was take Otto’s agony from him. Otto just kept his arm on Subaru.

“H-hey. It’s alright. You’re always sacrificing yourself f-for us. Let me do the same for you.”

Subaru’s eyes were already leaking. Otto’s words only made them leak harder. Otto had sacrificed himself for Subaru and everyone else.

“T-thank you. Natsuki-san. No-"

"Thank you. My friend, Natsuki Subaru.”

With that Otto closed his eyes. Subaru closed his eyes as well. Otto's light was fading away slowly, losing color as it is disappearing. He was ready to die for Subaru. Subaru should admire that, he should respect Otto for his decision. But-

“Emilia.”

“Put him into a deep sleep.”

Emilia put Otto into a state of permafrost. Encasing him in ice, Otto’s body would barely change in the upcoming future. Subaru took one last look at Otto in the ice.

“I swear Otto. I’ll definitely save you.”

Subaru promised Otto Suwen that he will save him. No matter what, he will cure the curse that threatens Otto. Otto made his decision, this was Subaru’s.

He won’t let his friends die.

Never.


End file.
